Gotham- 2 years later
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Set 2 years after Gotham- Love is always triumphant. What has happened to out BatCat since? A little surprise at the end. Enjoy!


**Gotham: 2 years later.**

 **After requests from people who read my first Gotham story: Love is always triumphant, I was asked if I would another one and I thought why not. This one is based 2 years after Love is always triumphant and tells us how Bruce and Selina are going with their new lives and being married. There will be a bit where Bruce wears his suit which I got an idea from Batman Beyond's suit which I preferred more than the traditional suit. The Catwoman costume I picked is the New 52 suit.**

 **Hope you enjoy! I don't know DC Comics, Gotham or any of its characters and if I did, Gotham would be getting more seasons.**

Selina Wayne, formerly known as Selina Kyle, was enjoying the time off from work; she was a silent agent for the GCPD, her job was to dig up any dirt on anyone which included the higher people such as the Police Commissioner and the Mayor. Captain James Gordon had given Selina time off to spend with her loving husband, Bruce Wayne. At first, Selina couldn't imagine getting married to anyone but yet here she was: married to a multi-billionaire but not because of the money, it was because they truly loved one another.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Selina was looking through a photo album she had made, it showed how far she and Bruce had came from when they first met up until now. She stopped turning the pages when she took out a photo and smiled at it: it was when Bruce cooked an entire meal for them but she was late. She looked on the back and there was a caption reading ' _Our first actual date'_. Selina was too busy thinking about the past that she didn't notice Bruce walk up behind her, she only found out her husband was back when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late back. The board wanted to confirm some stuff and the press were outside, they wanted an interview." Bruce sat down next to Selina, she laid her head on his shoulders and smiled. "So, how was everything here?" Selina smiled as Bruce smoothed her hair, she was trying a new style with her hair being that she had her hair flattened.

"Everything has been quiet," Selina sat up and hugged into Bruce's chest. "Alfred answered only one phone call from Ivy asking for money. I took the phone and said that we are friends doesn't mean I'm lending you cash. She's got to earn it." Bruce was surprised with Selina and the response she had given to her friend.

"Selina Marie Wayne, did you say no to giving a friend money?" Bruce was surprised that Selina had started to become soft. "I like the new you, beautiful." The two kissed, they were enjoying every second they had together.

 **GCPD:**

Jim Gordon was sorting out his office as he got the promotion from Captain to Commissioner. Harvey walked into Jim's office with some old case files, Jim could tell that something was bothering his partner and without being asked for the file, Harvey placed the file on the desk and opened it up: it contained information about Maria Kyle.

"Why are you showing me this, Harv?" James was confused then Harvey dropped a photo on to Jim's desk: it was the front gates of the Wayne Manor with a shadowy figure on the wall.. "Is that…?" James pointed at the figure on the wall, he was thinking the same thing as Harvey was: Was the figure on the wall Maria Kyle? And if it was, what did she want?

"Our butler friend photographed this and sent it to us, he swears that the figure looked a lot like Maria but he couldn't tell." Harvey informed his partner then the two started to try and locate Maria Kyle.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Bruce was reading the newspaper and saw an article titled: _**Bruce Wayne: Is there someone special for the multi-billionaire?**_ Bruce and Selina decided to keep their marriage status a secret because of the amount of people who wanted to kill them. Selina walked in a full black suit, she picked her whip up and coiled it up.

"You got to go out tonight, Cat?" Bruce asked and Selina nodded. Selina loved it when Bruce called her Cat; it reminded her of when they first met when they were younger.

"Yeah. Gordon called and asked me to check out a building," Selina told Bruce, she took out a photo and handed it to Bruce. "He believes that my mother is back in town and he wants me to check it out." Bruce stood up and looked at his wife, he was worried that if Selina went on her own: what if she got into trouble and there was no one to help her.

"Selina, I know you want to go alone but it would like me feel better if I come with you," Bruce explained, Selina looked at her husband and gave him a smile that Bruce knew all too well. The "Let's go and find ourselves some trouble" smile which made Bruce smile, he opened the fireplace and revealed the underground hideout. "Give me a few minutes, beautiful." Bruce kissed Selina on the cheek then ran down into the cave, Selina waited for a while until Bruce came up holding a black suit with a mask of a bat.

"Wow! I like the styling but what's with the red bat logo on the chest?" Selina pointed at the chest, Bruce smiled at the emblem. "And the other question is that, do I get one like it?" Bruce walked over to his desk and took out a briefcase and place it on the desk, he unlocked then opened it and revealing a new suit for Selina.

"Thanks to Lucius; he made both our suits and made them bulletproof." Bruce told his wife, Selina looked impressed as she took out her new costume then noticed the goggles, she looked at them with a puzzled expression. "Those goggles are to help you; it contains a portable camera and microphone in case you're doing a job for the GCPD." Selina couldn't believe what Bruce had made Lucius do for him, she was so happy that she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him. Selina realized that they were supposed to be doing an intel gathering mission for Jim and the GCPD so they stopped kissing and decided to get suited up into their new suits.

 **Golden Age Hotel:**

Bruce and Selina were tipped off that Maria Kyle was staying at the Golden Age Hotel, in room 250, under a fake name but they weren't told what name was Miss Kyle was using. Bruce and Selina were both testing out their new suits and gear so that way they could see what they could do out in the field. While Selina was checking out the back of the building, Bruce was climbing up the side of the building and checking who was what room and when he reached room 250, he looked inside and saw Maria Kyle, it looked like she had somehow got pictures of him and Selina that involved them walking through the park holding hands, their first date at his house and there was even a photo of him proposing to Selina.

" _Bats, Cat here._ " Bruce looked down and took out his walkie-talkie, he pressed the button twice to inform Selina that he was clear to talk. " _Have you found my mother?_ " Bruce knew that if he lied to Selina, she would find out the hard way which could result with a hard slap so he decided to be honest with his wife.

"Cat, your mother is here but," Bruce paused to think about what to say but he promised that he would never lie to his wife again. "It seems that Maria has got photos of us and one of them is of me proposing to you." Bruce could hear Selina gasping and feel betrayed.

" _How could she have photos of us?_ " Selina asked, Bruce didn't know what to say so he decided to suggest to his wife that they head back home and get ready for bed.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Once Bruce and Selina had swapped their costumes for the pyjamas, they decided to call it a night but instead of going to bed straight away, the two Waynes decided to have a bit of late night fun which started off with a kiss and lead to clothes going everywhere.

 **GCPD:**

During that same night, Jim and Harvey were going through the photos that Bruce and Selina had taken after their late night mission. They could see on the photos that Maria had were of Bruce and Selina, they recognized that one of the pics were of Bruce proposing to Selina in the precinct.

"Now how does Maria have photos of Bruce and Selina like this one?" Asked Harvey as he pointed to the one of the proposal. "The only ones here were us two, Lucius, Alfred and of course, happy couple." Jim thought about it carefully and couldn't think of how Maria could've got the photos.

"Maybe someone took them when it was just Bruce and Selina here?" Jim suggested, but then remembered that a redhead woman was in the same time when Bruce proposed to Selina. "There was a redhead in our cells then, who was it?" Harvey ran out to check the records while Jim started to think what Maria could want from Bruce and Maria.

 **Wayne Manor:**

The following morning, Bruce woke up in bed with Selina lying on his chest, the sight made him feel extremely happy and wished that they could stay in bed with his beautiful wife. Bruce tried getting out of bed without waking Selina but he failed as she woke up when he tried sitting up.

"Morning Bats, how did you sleep?" Selina asked as she planted a kiss on Bruce's lips, the two stayed in bed for a while until Bruce's cell phone started ringing, Selina smiled as she nodded to Bruce to answer it.

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne answering, who is this?" Bruce hadn't needed to wait long for the caller to respond.

" _Bruce, it's Jim. We've got something."_ With that, Bruce hung up and jumped out of bed, Selina knew that it was something important so she got dressed to then the two ran to Bruce's car and raced into the city.

 **GCPD:**

Jim and Harvey had found out who took the photos and were now waiting for Bruce and Selina to arrive. After waiting for a few minutes, Bruce and Selina ran into the homicide department and saw Jim and Harvey going through everything they had and when got to the paperwork infested table, they saw a picture of someone they knew very well.

"What's Ivy got to with this?" Asked Selina, Bruce was thinking the same thing but it was revealed when Harvey showed them a list of items.

"That's a list of stuff we took from Ivy after we arrested her and as you see," Harvey stopped talking and pointed an item of the list. "One of the items was a camera." Jim took over from talking while Harvey took a phone call.

"We let Ivy go on the same day you proposed," Jim told the two. "We didn't know that she would take a photo of you two and give it to Maria." Bruce and Selina nodded, they knew where Ivy was going to be.

"Thanks for telling us, Captain Gordon. We'll keep a look out for her and if we see her, we'll inform you." Bruce told the Captain, they shook hands then Bruce and Selina left the GCPD, Harvey returned after finishing up his phone call.

"Partner, we got a possible location for Ivy." Harvey handed Jim the address then the two headed out to search for Ivy.

 **FEW MONTHS LATER, GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL:**

Bruce and Selina were at the hospital because Selina had started to not well, Bruce held Selina's hand as they waited for a Doctor or Nurse to give them the news and luckily, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Leo Sullivan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Wayne." The Doctor shook Bruce's hand then looked at Selina, he shook her hand then they all sat down. "Are I right guessing that you're Mrs Wayne?" Selina nodded.

"I am but I was wondering if you could keep this a secret? The less people know, the better." Selina asked and the Doctor nodded with a smile.

"Mrs Wayne, we do have laws to obey and one of them is doctor-patient confidentiality," Doctor Sullivan promised the two as he smiled. "I promise you that I won't tell anyone. Now on to your wife's results; it's nothing bad but it's good news for the two of you."

"What is it, Doctor?" Bruce asked, Selina was holding Bruce's hand very tight as she really wanted to know what the Doctor was about to say.

"Your wife is pregnant and after the scans we performed on her, we can tell the gender if you wish." The Doctor offered, Bruce and Selina looked at each other and nodded.

"Doctor Sullivan, please tell us the gender of our kid." Bruce asked, they both sat forward and waited for the result, Doctor Sullivan smiled as he opened an envelope and took out the test results.

"Mr and Mrs Wayne, it's a girl. Congratulations to the both of you." Doctor Sullivan smiled as he watched the happy couple hug and smile. Selina felt a tear go down her face and Bruce was now starting to cry with happiness.

 **GCPD, Jim's office:**

Jim was finishing up going through all the files they had on Ivy, she had missing for a few months and hadn't been seen. Jim was about to leave the office when his cell started ringing, he looked and the number belonged to Bruce.

"Bruce, I was just about to call you..." But before Jim could say anything else, Bruce walked through the doors into the homicide division. "What you doing here?" Bruce took out a photo and showed it to Jim. "Is this what I think it is?" Bruce nodded with a massive smile on his face.

"Selina's pregnant and we found out that it's a girl." Bruce told Jim, they both shook hands then hugged.

"Congrats Bruce, is there anything I can do for you?" Bruce thought about it but only think about where was Ivy and Maria. "Are you still thinking about where Ivy and Maria are? I'm still looking but nothing. Do you have any ideas?" Bruce thought hard then he thought of a place they haven't checked.

"There's one place we haven't checked." Bruce and Jim ran out of the precinct and got into Bruce's car. Jim didn't know where they going but Bruce knew which was all that mattered.

 **Wayne Manor:**

Selina was at the manor relaxing after Doctor Sullivan told her to relax and don't do anything dangerous which meant no more night time rooftops for her for a while. Alfred walked into the study to see Selina laying down on the couch and she looked tired.

"Are you okay, Mrs Wayne?" Selina looked up to see Alfred walking over to the couch opposite her. "Bruce told me about the news and I'm happy for you two." Selina smiled, she was happy that she was going to start a family with Bruce.

"Thanks Alfred, this is a big step for us." Selina then had an idea. "Alfred, how would you feel if I asked you to the godfather to our daughter?" Alfred was surprised that Selina would ask him to be the godfather to the child, he smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored to be the child's godfather, Mrs Wayne." Alfred smiled and poured them both a glass of champagne then celebrated the pregnancy.

 **Old garden house (where Selina was living when her mother visited in 3X12):**

Bruce and Jim was checking out the old garden house to see if Maria was hiding out there, they kicked the door down to see Ivy going through pictures and an envelope with a few pictures already inside.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, Ivy?" Bruce questioned, Ivy stood up slowly but no one could see that she was holding a knife behind her back. Bruce was walking towards Ivy when she threw the knife, Bruce quickly took out a knife and deflect Ivy's knife into the floor then he punched her.

"Bruce, that wasn't necessary." Jim told Bruce but he didn't care as his objective was to protect his family.

"Ivy, why do you have pictures of me and Selina?" Bruce asked, Ivy smiled but she didn't answer. "Fine. Where's Maria Kyle?" Ivy shook her head, Jim escorted Ivy to the car while Bruce searched the place to try and find any evidence that Ivy knew Maria's location. After what seemed like hours, Bruce found a camera hidden behind a chest of drawers. He took out by wearing a pair of gloves he kept in his jacket pocket. Jim walked in with Lucius, they saw Bruce holding and examining a camera.

"Bruce, what's that?" Asked Lucius, Bruce handed the camera over to Lucius by using a clean cloth. "It's a camera and it looks like it's been used recently. I'll take it back to lab and see if there's any fingerprints on it." Lucius left the room which left Bruce and Jim to keep looking around.

 **Two days later.**

 **Golden Age Hotel:**

Bruce and Jim had eventually found out Maria's location from Bruce 'talking to' Ivy which from Jim's words "Bruce would make a great detective". They arrived at room 201 which they found out was Maria's room, Bruce kicked the door down then they ran into the room and saw Maria sealing an envelope with an address to the new station.

"Maria Kyle, don't move!" Shouted Jim as he pointed his gun at Maria. Maria tried to run towards the balcony but was stopped by a bullet which was close enough to touch her foot, when she turned around to see who fired the shot, she saw that the shot came from a gun that Bruce was holding.

"It's a stun gun thanks to an old friend of mine." Bruce said as he walked closer to Maria, he never took his gun off Maria. Jim tossed Bruce his handcuffs, Bruce caught them and wrapped them Maria's wrists then they both escorted Maria Kyle outside to the police car and took her to the GCPD.

 **GCPD:**

Selina and Alfred arrived to see Ivy and Maria in separate cells, Selina walked over to her mother's cell and she looked very disappointed with Alfred following not far behind. Maria looked up and could her daughter walking towards her which made her feeling both happy and upset.

"Selina, tell me you're not with that Wayne kid!" Maria asked, Selina could tell from her mother's voice that she wasn't hoping she wasn't with Bruce.

"I don't know you." Selina said emotionlessly, Maria couldn't believe what she just heard: Selina didn't know who she was. "A mother cares for their child no matter what! You left me to defend for myself but that doesn't matter to me anymore!" Maria looked up to see a smile and tear of Selina's face. "I have a proper family now: a husband that cares about me, a fantastic friend who is also the butler and now…" Selina looked down and placed her hand on her stomach, she smiled which made Maria looked shocked and made Ivy pass out. "We have a child of our own and we won't abandon her." The last part of the sentence was aimed directly at Maria. Bruce and Jim left the office after completing the paperwork to send Maria and Ivy away for a long time for attempting to blackmail but it failed as an important decision had been made Bruce and Selina.

 **Next day.**

 **Gotham City Hall:**

A stage had been set up and the ground was mainly covered reporters and there were a few civilians, around the stage were several police officers. Bruce Wayne walked on to the stage and stood in front of the microphone, he smartened his tie up and looked to his let where Alfred was standing by the Maybach.

"Hello everyone and welcome. I personally asked for this to reveal something; something that has been all the newspapers and magazines which have all been about me." Bruce started and before he could say anything, so he decided to wait until everyone stopped talking which took twenty minutes. "Now, the main question that everyone is asking is if I'm with anyone and answer is yes." Bruce nodded at Alfred who opened the back door, a beautiful brunette woman stepped out wearing a navy blue dress with black high heels. She walked up to the stage and wrapped her arm around Bruce's arm. "This is my wife, Selina Kyle or should I say; Selina Wayne." Everyone was shocked and more questions got thrown at the pair, Selina pointed to a reporter which looked familiar to James Gordon.

"Mr and Mrs Wayne, I'm Valerie Vale with the Gotham Press. You said you've been married for two years and yet no one knew, not even the press. Why did you such a secret that nobody knew?" Bruce stepped aside and Selina answered the question.

"You see, Miss Vale, there are people out there that wanted to kill us and that was when we were dating but we decided to reveal the truth as it would eventually come out by you lot getting an anonymous tip." Selina explained, Valerine and the other reporters wrote everything down. "Any other questions or is that it?"

"Mrs Wayne, I'm Peter Jones. I saw on your way that you're pregnant, is the father Mr Wayne?" Selina looked fed up so she repiled by nodded.

"I'm going to guess that one of you lot want to know how we met? Are I right?" Asked Selina, every reporter nodded and so, Selina decided to explain how they met but left out the names of the people who tried to kill them.

 **Months later:**

Bruce had came back from a meeting at Wayne Enterprises to see Selina walking towards him, she hugged him then kissed him on the lips. The manor was quiet until a sound of a crying baby was heard, the happy couple walked into the study to see Alfred holding a baby in his arms.

"Bruce, welcome home. Selina and I have been seeing to little Chloe and she's been a little angel." Alfred smiled as he handed Chloe to Bruce, he smiled at his daughter then smiled at Selina.

"We did an amazing job, Selina but it was mainly all you, beautiful." Bruce congratulated his wife, he looked at his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "Our beautiful daughter; Chloe Louise Wayne." Bruce and Selina smiled at their beautiful daughter, they were now more happier than ever before.

 _ **That was the story of Bruce and Selina from how they become strangers to husband and wife and a daughter called Chloe. If you want, I'll write another story about Chloe in her teen years and how she goes through life.**_

 _ **This is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat, flying away!**_


End file.
